narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Akasaka Rakudo
Background Rakudo was born into the Inuzuka Clan of Konohagakure no Sato, but often traveled to Kirigakure to visit when his dad was there to do business. He had one sister from who he got separated from at an early age. As he grew up he showed some exceptional skills for the Inuzuka clan jutsu, but ultimately had no talent for it. He graduated from the academy at the age of 11 with average grades, and passed the chuunin exams at the age of 13. During the next few months Rakudo would train his strength and defense under Tsunumi, and hone his speed and kenjutsu under Varu; it would be after this completed training that he fled to Kirigakure no Sato in search of power and friends. He set out with his puppy, Covington, and a ship. As Rakudo dwelled on the edge of Kirigakure, he became interested in developing suiton ninjutsu as he was now a rogue of Konohagakure and unofficially a resident of Kirigakure. He was rewarded with vast knowledge and honed his skills in swordsmanship by becoming a pirate. In the strange but familiar village, Rakudo fell in love with a woman named Koinu, who had fled from the same clan. Their relationship lasted a long time, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. With a mental scar and his son Mamoru, Rakudo he turned from the world and focused on his exploits. During his time at sea, Rakudo perfected an suiton jutsu that he has made his own. So began his rise to power.... Appearance A fairly young man whose height of 6'2" and lean muscle build betray his actual athletic ability. His skin is that of a dark tan offset by his light golden blonde hair. He wears white pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a modified flak jacket that holds the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist weapons scroll horizontally at his lower back. Overtop of the flacket jacket, he wears a royal blue hooded- cloak. It was noted that there is a mysterious set of kanji that line his left arm; their purpose is unknown. As of recently, Rakudo has begun to wear black fingerless gloves. Abilities Though born the Inuzuka clan, Rakudo rarely relies on their clan jutsu; rather he uses an arsenal of ninjutsu and taijutsu that he has gained through the years. Rumor has it that he has become one of the best in terms of raw speed and power; the abilities he has acquired augment his already inhuman feats. He also has taken a liking to collecting Doujutsu which has expanded his horizon with jutsu choices. Having once housed the Gobi, he has retained some knowledge of Steam Jutsu. Inuzuka Clan Rakudo is able to communicate with canines even if the dogs cannot talk. As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Rakudo possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. By concentrating chakra to his nose this is amplified to an even greater extent allowing Rakudo to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from a fair distance away. Hachimon Rakudo learned a small fraction of the Eight Gates while he was but a young boy, having only mastered the first five gates though. Bakuton On his travels to various lands during his pirate days, Rakudo stumbled upon a small, seemingly abandoned village surrounded by scorched craters. Though it seemed suspicious and dangerous, he entered a number of huts to find them empty. At the center of the town stood a giant clay figure with a scroll in its hands; this would be a scroll which detailed one way to use Explosion Release. After transferring special natured chakra into an object or a body part, Rakudo can later release the pent up chakra in the form of an explosion; the known objects that he uses are kunai, dolls, and oddly enough donuts. Doujutsu Kekkei Genkai obtained via Reset Before leaving Konohagakure, Rakudo stalked a young Hyuugan male of the main branch just for the chance to catch him off guard. The Hyuugan male was followed for a couple of days before an opportunity arose which allowed Rakudo to behead him in one swift motion. Rakudo took this head with him when he fled, and at some point convinced Tsunumi to implant the Byakugan into his eye sockets. Many years later, there was a boom of shinobi claiming to be direct descendents of Rikudou Sennin . With this rumor he set out to see what the fuss was about; after little searching Rakudo stumbled upon a woman riddled with small black cylinders, who bore the greatest of the Doujutsu known as the Rinnegan. Like with the Hyuugan male, he managed to behead her though this was done with much more difficulty. Curiosity overtook Rakudo because the woman only seemed to have one ability, and it was unrelated to any ninjutsu he had ever seen, so he took the entire body back for further examinations. With his title as Mizukage, it wasn't hard to find a Medical Ninja who would perform the eye surgery needed to implant a single Rinnegan. As a souvenir though, one Byakugan, and one Rinnegan are kept in jars hidden away from anyone who may be looking for them. Kekkei Genkai obtained via Trade In his waning days as Jinchuuriki of Gobi, Rakudo was sought out by a shinobi known as Fuyu Masumi(now Suna Hāto Anika ) and was offered a single Mangekyou Sharingan eye in exchange for an object of great power. When the trade was completed, he put the eye away until he could meet with Raifudo who would then teach him the jutsu that would allow him to utilize a third eye. Taijutsu One of Rakudo's most notable attributes are his immense speed and reflexes. He is rumored to be the fastest person in existence, being able to almost keep up with those who employ the use of Raiton no Yoroi without having to use it himself. His speed can be further increased by utilizing either Hachimon or the prior mentioned jutsu; at this point even Sharingan users will struggle to keep up with his speed, must less defend against his movements in a timely manner. As the official scroll holder of the SSM, Rakudo has shown skills beyond exceptional with each of the special swords; his talent with Kubikiribōchō can be attributed to the teachings of his sensei, Varu. A majority of the seven blades were in his possession before he became soft, and lent Samehada to Isaribi, and traded Hiramekarei to Tetsujin in exhange for the Gobi. He can summon all of the swords(except Samehada) in rapid succession to overwelm the opponent with several different abilities in an almost continuous flurry of strikes. Stats Category:Male